Generally, the bulk FinFET technology uses recessed fin for junction control and epi growth template. The recess is generally achieved by wet and dry etching methods, such as NH4OH and CF4, HBrO4, Cl based reactive ion etch (RIE) chemistry. Such techniques have problems with cross-macro uniformity, as well as process control to achieve uniform recess depth. Recessed fins in source and/or drain regions are often non-uniform and dependent on gate pitch due to the pitch dependence of RIE. The recessed fins typically have rounded corners, a typical characteristic of RIE chemistry, with the rounding being more prominent when pitch is tighter.